An Electronic Article Surveillance (EAS) system is designed to prevent unauthorized removal of an item from a controlled area. A typical EAS system may comprise a monitoring system and one or more security tags. The monitoring system may create an interrogation zone at an access point for the controlled area. A security tag may be fastened to an item, such as an article of clothing. If the tagged item enters the interrogation zone, an alarm may be triggered indicating unauthorized removal of the tagged item from the controlled area.
Typically, the interrogation zone is created between a pair of antenna pedestals. Each antenna pedestal may be mounted to a base. Removing a pedestal from a base may disrupt the interrogation zone, and thus affect the capability of the EAS system to detect tagged items within the interrogation zone. Consequently, there may be need for improvements in securing a pedestal to a base in an EAS system.